1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly to a valve that contains an electromagnetic valve inside to change positions of an interior abutting stub abutting a membrane for switching flow directions and further contains a bottom board adjustable to change operational modes of the valve.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional valve in a US application filed on Oct. 10, 2005 by the present applicant and assigned in application Ser. No. 11/247,926, the disclosed valve comprises a body, an internal sliding base, an external sliding base, an outer shell and a membrane and can be changed in the flow directions by relocating the abutting stubs on the membrane. By having the designs of the conventional valve, the valve can be manufactured easily and has long lifespan.
Although the described patent submitted by the applicant overcomes the drawbacks of former conventional valve, its operational mode is only of 5 ways with 2 positions so that application of the valve is limited. Moreover, the electromagnetic valve is attached outside the body and needs additional securing device that causes more troubles in assembling the valve.